Wrong
by aisilin
Summary: Christine is living the life she always wanted, or what she used to want, anyway. her heart belonges to someone else completely, but is it too late to turn around? movie based, E/C. rated M for later Chapters. i do not own POTO or any of it s characters


**This is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle. seeing how English is not my first language, there probably will be some errors in words an sentences, but i hope you can see past that. Please enjoy, and ofcourse, i would be glad if you rewieved;)**

**Wrong**

"God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…" the line left her mouth just in time to embrace he`s. She could taste he`s tears along with something else. The sweetest, deepest and yet unknown taste. The taste of him, she realized.

Even though her eyes were closed, Christine could feel her eyes, along with the rest of her body prickling, and she knew that when she opened them, there would be black spots blurring her vision. Slowly, she pulled away from their kiss. She looked up into he`s deep and somewhat confused eyes just in time to see fresh tears falling from them. Unable to fight the urge, she stabbed her face up to he's once again, this time parting her lips slightly to let her tongue trace the inside of he's perfectly shaped lips. _Perfect._ That was him. Her angel, her friend, her very soul. And now, she was kissing him. She was sharing herself with him, and by god did she love it.

This time it was him who ended their kiss. Tears kept falling down he's perfect cheeks, and he still looked confused. No. no longer confused, but sad. He stood there for a while, breathing, crying, and looking at her and far beyond her. Christine could only see he's eyes. What else in the world was there to see, than he's eyes? He started crying even harder and slowly but noticeably shaking he's head.

She didn't notice it completely, but she could hear the angry mobs cry in the distance. They were coming for him. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now, not even Raoul, bound to the metal bars before her. She looked up at her angel once again, only this time he was not meeting her gaze, but hanging he's head while he was overcome by a series of uncontrollable sobs.

"Take him, forget me, and forget all of this". She stood there looking at him, not comprehending what he was saying. "Leave me alone, forget all you've seen". He was stumbling up the stairs to he's lair. Her instincts took over then. She ran over to the Watergate where Raoul was bound, and started untying the tightly bound knots with which he was bound." Go now, don't let them find you".

With Raoul loose, she embraced him, relieved that her best friend was safe. With him safe, she turned to her angel. Before she had taken two steps, raoul had grabbed her, and was pulling her towards the small boat tied to a wooden post.

It hit her then, like a fist in her stomach. She understood now, that her actions had been misinterpreted. He thought…oh god, she could barely think it. He, Raoul thought that she meant to go with him. Behind her she could her her angel's remorseful cries, and in front of her, she could see raoul untying the boat that would lead them away from the lair, and away from..from him. _Wrong_. _It was wrong_. This not what she had ment "Christine, we must make haste!" he pulled her into the boat with such fierce strength and determination she nearly stumbled. "N…no" was all she could muster. "Darling, you must come now, we must leave this retched place", he said, still pulling at her arm.

Before he could get her into the boat, she yanked her arm free, and bolted towards the steps. "Christine!" he's voice followed her up the stairs. Before reaching the thick fabric curtain separating he's sleeping quarters from the rest of he's lair, she unconsciously slowed down. She collected the fabric in her fingers, and pulled it aside.

He sat on the bed, with he's precious musical box in he's hands. He looked just as devastated as she felt. He looked up and met her eyes. "Christine, I love you". In the short second it took her to cross the space from the curtain to the bed, she knew what she must doo. She knew raoul was waiting near the boat, with the future she always had wished for. With beautifully spun stories of a distant childhood fairytale, with pink cheeked children and a garden with roses. The future she always had wanted. The future ment for her. She let the ring slide off her finger, and placed it in he's palm. She knew what she had to do.

_I must let my angel fly_.


End file.
